villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carl Lennon
Carl Lennon is a supporting antagonist of season five and six of the FX TV show Justified. He is a white supremacist and a henchman of Boyd Crowder, as well as the brother of Earl Lennon. He was portrayed by Justin Welborn, who also played Carter Daniels in The Final Destination. Biography Season Five Carl first appears in the episode "A Murder Of Crowes", when Boyd and Jimmy Tolan are waiting on a bridge for their contacts in the Detroit Mafia, with Carl on overwatch with a sniper rifle. When Boyd's contacts Chandler, Donny & Ross show up, ostensibly to bring him a drug shipment, Chandler instead orders Ross to shoot Boyd and take his cash. However, Carl fires at them, wounding Ross and Chandler, both of whom are finished off by Boyd. Donny, who was hiding in their van, then fires at Boyd and slightly wounds him before being shot by Carl and Jimmy, killing him. In "The Kids Aren't Alright", Carl is briefly seen arguing with Wade Messer, and is overheard by Dewey Crowe, but Wade covers for him by saying that they were arguing about a prostitute that Dewey fired. He also appears in "Good Intentions" after Boyd sends him to kidnap a prostitute named Teri so that he can interrogate her for the identity of the person who stole his heroin shipment. After discovering that Boyd's cousin Johnny stole the shipment, he and Boyd briefly go after him in "Over the Mountain", and find him with Boyd's rival Rodney Dunham. This pleases Boyd, as he realises that he can kill both birds with one stone. In "Kill the Messenger", Carl is approached by Dewey and Danny Crowe at Johnny's bar, and tell him they're looking for Boyd. Carl responds that this is a bad idea and headbutts Danny, but is subdued and abducted by them to use as a hostage so that they can extort money from Boyd. However, he is released after US marshals Raylan Givens and Rachel Brooks arrive at the cabin (although Carl does claim to be Danny's S&M lover to avoid being hurt by them). He later accompanies Boyd to beat up Gunnar Swift as revenge for an attack on Ava Crowder. In "Raw Deal", Carl is present when Boyd and his henchmen hold Johnny and Dunham's henchmen at gunpoint, ending in Johnny being shot in the head by Boyd in revenge for stealing his shipment. He is also seen assisting Jimmy and Boyd's other henchmen smuggle heroin in several other episodes. In "Starvation", Carl and bartender Caleb are interrogated at gunpoint by Daryl Crowe Jr. for the location of Boyd's heroin. After Caleb is shot in the leg by Daryl for not knowing where the heroin is, Carl admits that it's hidden in a barn in Loyal. Season Six Carl's first appearance in season six occurs in "Fate's Right Hand", in which he and Boyd mourn Jimmy's death at the hands of Manolo in "Starvation", and become frustrated after discovering that Boyd's attempt to rob Calhoun Schrier has resulted in Boyd only finding his "blackmail ledger". He also appears in "Noblesse Oblige", when Avery Markham sends Ty Walker to the bar, causing Carl to panic as Ty now knows what they look like so they can't do recon on Markham. as a result, Carl is sent out in "Sounding" to intimidate homeowners into not selling their properties to Markham. He is later seen with Earl, The Pig, Zachariah Randolph and Boyd going to an abandoned mineshaft to stash heroin. In "The Hunt", Carl discusses The Pig's death with Randolph, suggesting that they tell Boyd. However, Randolph shoots this idea down to cover up the fact that he killed him. However, in "Dark as a Dungeon", Carl tells him anyway, and in "Burned", Randolph tries to kill Boyd by chaining him up and leaving him with the dynamite after igniting it, but Carl saves him and Boyd goes after Randolph. In "Trust", Carl and Earl prepare to rob Markham's $10 million before he can move it out of Harlan. As Carl assembles guns, Ava asks if Randolph could still be alive, but Carl says he doubts it. Carl and Earl then leave to rob Markham, but end up being ambushed and arrested by the marshals. In "Fugitive Number One", Markham and his henchman Boon visit Carl and Earl in jail, and reveal that Boyd knew it was a trap and sent them to take the fall while he went after the actual money, before blackmailing Carl to kill Boyd or Boon will kill Earl. He then has corrupt cop Deputy Stiles take Carl to Boyd, but Carl beats him into unconsciousness and pulls his gun on Boyd, telling him that if he doesn't give him the money, Markham will have Earl killed. Boyd persuades Carl to lower the gun by telling him that he can help him kill Markham, then shoots and kills him to create a distraction before escaping disguised as Deputy Stiles. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Enforcer Category:Xenophobes Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Imprisoned Category:Smugglers Category:Murderer Category:Drug Dealers Category:Betrayed Category:Protective Category:Siblings Category:Deceased